The East India Trading Company
"We are the East India Trading Company. Under my rule we cannot fall, under God we cannot die!" -- ''Samuel Harrington, Former Lord Marshal of the EITC The East India Trading Company '''is a free-trade federation which manages trade between the East Indies, Africa, England, and the Caribbean. It has many branches, the most famous, of course, being the Caribbean Branch. The Caribbean Branch is currently out of commission, due to the formal removal (set forth by the King) of several of its leaders. The East India Trading Company: The East India Trading Company; Summarization The East India Trading Company is divided into many branches, each with a specific purpose. These branches, some large, some small, are divided into guilds. The main branches of the East India Trading Company (EITC) are those of its military branch. The Black Guard is evident in all areas of the East India Co., being composed of the most elite men in the entire company. The Black Guard is a force of mercenaries from around the globe, hired to protect, defend, and lead the Company. The members of this particular branch can be found at all of the company's trading ports, on land protecting and governing the mines and trading offices, and of course, on the sea protecting their valued ships. The ''British Co. Elites ''is the main guild of the East India Trading Co., out of which the EITC is controlled by its respective commanders. The guildmaster of British Co. Elites is Sven Daggersteel. The EITC does have an official ranking system, which can be found below. The EITC was founded by Queen Elizabeth I in 1600, to fulfill England's needs for trade. The most notable EITC military-based guilds are (as follows): British Co. Elites, British Black Guard, British Kingdom, and Armed Guard. The East India Trading Company has quite a few leaders that allow for the organization and peace among the company to be longlasting (see below). The EITC is supported in defense by the British Royal Navy and the British Royal Marines. The EITC also has its own fleet, which has come to be known as Beckett's Armada, named after the Company's former head, Lord Governor Cutler Beckett. The Company Commanders '''Lord Governor 'Jonathan Goldtimbers'-- Supreme Head of the East India Trading Company. Head of all EITC military and trade operations. Lord Governor of the East India Trading Company's Caribbean branch. Duly appointed representative of his majesty, the King. Lord Marshal Andrew Mallace '''-- Leader of the East India Trading Company, under Lord Goldtimbers. Head of the EITC's operations, trade, and the EITC Black Guard. Guildmaster of the British Co. Elites guild. Leader of the East India Trading Company's Military branch. Director of Caribbean Affairs and Representative of His Majesty, the King. '''Lord Commissioner Blake Stewart -- Third-in-Command of the EITC and its respective military operations. Second-in-Command of Military Operations. Supreme Admiral of Beckett's Armada. Takes orders from Lords Johnny and Mallace. Can give orders to all except those listed above him. Co. Guildmaster of British Co. Elites. Representative of his majesty, the King. Current guild is British Co. Elites. Lord Treasurer Charles Sailsbury -- Fourth-in-Command of the EITC and its respective military operations. Second-in-Command of EITC trade. Takes orders from Lords Johnny, Sven, and Blake. Officer in British Co. Elites. Can give orders to all except those listed above him. Representative of his majesty, the King. Lord Chancellor James Goldtimbers '''-- Fifth-in-Command of the EITC and its respective military operations. Takes orders from Lords Johnny, Mallace, Blake, and Charles. Third-in-Command of EITC Trade. Officer in British Co. Elites. * '''Lord Constable Ishmael Venables' -- Sixth-in-Command of the EITC and its respective' operations. Third-in-Command of EITC Military Operations. Takes orders from Lords Johnny, Mallace, Blake, Charles, and James. Third-in-Command of EITC Military Operations. Officer in British Co. Elites. *Assisted with role. The Ranking System The ranking system is quite long. Nobody is permitted to choose their own rank. You rank is given to you by only an officer of the East India Trading Company. YOU ARE REQUIRED'' ''to take orders from those of a higher rank. The ranks that follow will list those of the Navy and the Army. Formal Titles of Command #'Lord* ' #'High Lord* ' High Commanding Officers #'Lord Constable*' -- Sixth-in-Command of the EITC #'Lord Chancellor*' -- Fifth-in-Command of the EITC #'Lord Treasurer*' -- Fourth-in-Command of the EITC #'Lord Commissioner*' -- Third-in-Command of the EITC #'*Lord Marshall* -- '''Considered the Second-in-Command of the EITC #'**Lord Governor** '-- Leader of the East India Trading Company under the King of England Branches of the Company The EITC has is comprised of several branches, each of which has a very specific purpose in the governing of the East India Trading Company. Here are a few of these branches: *'East India Enterprises - Main branch that supplies materials and supplies to the EITC *'''East India Trading Co. Bank -- Manages money and banking for the EITC and its members; sets budgets and at times gives funds; (similar to the treasury) *'East India Trading Co. Shipwright Industry' -- Builds and distributes ships, cannons, and other sailing and shipping objects for the EITC *'EITC Press Office' -- Publishes all books, newspapers, articles, documents, etc. affiliated with the EITC Official publishing company. *'East India Trading Co. Hall of Fame '-- Contains the most elite members that are/were in service to the EITC *'EITC Court of Directors' -- The ruling body of the EITC that contains the directors for the affairs of foreign countries; the court convenes to discuss matters (both good and bad) partaking in England, from inside the company itself, and of course (as it states above) for the affairs of countries involved in its trade Category:EITC Category:Royal Navy